Another Changes
by MagaYurei
Summary: Naruto kalah saat menghadapi Sasuke di pertempuran terakhir mereka. Berharap semua penderitaannya berakhir, Naruto malahan terlempar kedunia masa lalu. Akankah kehidupan sulitnya terulang?


**ANOTHER CHANGES**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Adventur And Romance**

 **Main Fair : Naruto x ..**

 **Warning : Gaje, ( Miss ), Abal, Typo, OOC ( Maybe ), Smart!Naru, Young!Naru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurama"- Human Talking.

' _Kurama'-_ Human Thought.

" **Grrr"-** Bijuu / Human Talking.

" **Hmmm"-** Bijuu / Summon Thought.

' _ **Gedo ; Rinne Tense No Jutsu' –**_ Jutsu.

.

 _ **( Location : Medan Pertempuran )**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Gemuruh awan mendung menutupi seluruh cakrawala langit. Bau busuk benda terbakar mengambang menusuk indra penciuman. Panorama alam yang indah seketika benar – benar rusak hanya karena sebuah alasan perjuangan kehidupan; Perang.

Entah dibutuhkan waktu berapa lama .. dan berapa banyak nyawa lagi yang harus dikorbankan untuk membawa kedamaian di dunia ini. Semakin mencoba, namun semakin besar pula kerusakan yang menanti. Pada akhirnya .. semua sadar. Gesekan antar manusia tidak akan pernah hilang dari muka bumi ini.

"Berhentilah Dobe! Kau tau ini sudah batasmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan pelan menuju sahabat pirangnya yang tengah tergeletak lemah. Luka sekujur tubuh, dan kelelahan cakra membuat tubuhnya menolak mengikuti perintah otaknya.

Dengan kekalahan Madara dan tersegelnya kembali Kaguya tidak membuat mereka memengkan perang. Dengan segala isi perdepatan pikiran, nyatanya malahan membuat Sasuke kembali kehilangan kendali atas ucapannya. Keinginan kekuasaan benar membuat dirinya seperti Madara.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sorot tajam. "Khe! Kau tau betul siapa aku Teme! "Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. " Dan kau pikir aku akan kalah hanya dengan ini."

"Meskipun tanpa cakra kyuubi ataupun pemberian petapa tua .. Aku dapat mengalahkanmu!"

Sasuke menyeringai meremehkan. "Masih naïf seperti biasa bukan?"

"Masa lalu kita berdua tidak jauh berbeda." Ucap sasuke sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kusanagi. "Namun bagaimana cara kita melihat dunia jelas sangat berbeda."

 **Set!**

Dengan itu Sasuke melesat cepat menyerang Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Naruto melompat mundur jauh dari jangkauan serangan Sasuke. Naruto cukup tau, dengan tidak dilindungi cakra kyubi. Satu kali terkena serangan Sasuke dapat berakibat fatal untuknya.

' _Sial! Dia diuntungkan dengan cakranya yang masih tersisa.'_ Pikir Naruto sebelum Naruto kembali melompat bermanuver mengelak setiap serangan dan pukulan lain yang Sauke lancarkan.

 **Dak!**

Naruto menendang bongkahan bebatuan hingga berterbangan a uter Naruto. Namun tubuh Naruto secara reflek menghindari setiap bongkahan bebatuan dengan melompat keudara. Namun sayang, Sasuke sudah menunggu diposisi focus gerakan Naruto, dan menendangnya menuju ke tanah.

 _Duagh!_

Sasuke turun ketanah dan kembali berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dia berjongkok dan memegangi kerah Naruto erat dan menatap tepat pada matanya.

"Kau berakhir, Dobe." Sasuke berkomentar. Dengan itu, Ramoe Rinnegan Sasuke mulai bergerak liar diikuti dengan gejolak cakra yang mulai memaksa keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Kau terlalu yakin, Teme." Naruto menyeringai, kemudian menusuk perut dan kening Sasuke. "Jika aku tidak bisa membawa kembali .. Tapi aku bisa menghentikanmu."

Perlahan, gumpalan cakra mulai menyelimuti keduanya dengan hebat. Tiga menit dan empat menit hingga perlahan kumparan cakra keduanya mulai mengalami kerusakan.

Sakuke meringis. "Arghh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak kesakitan Sasuke. Matanya meolot menujukan penderitaan tertahan.

Naruto hanya meringis. "Kurasa ini akhir dari kisah kita Sasuke. Manusia seperti kita hanya akan membawa kehancuran." Dengan itu Naruto melepaskan seluruh cadangan cakra tersisa ditubuhnya.

 _Sayonara Sasuke_

 _ **Duarr!**_

Dengan itu ledakan besar besar terdengar. Meluas hingga meluluhlantahkan bukit dan juga pepohonan dalam radius hingga 5 Km. Mengakhiri kisah keduanya.

.

.

.

 _ **( New Dimension ; Konohagakure no sato )**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ugh_

 _Sakit sekali!_

Naruto mencoba menggerakan badannya, tapi itu terasa sangat berat. Untuk menggerakan tangannya itupun sangat susah untuk dilakukan.

 _Dimana ini sebenarnya? Gelap sekali?_

Naruto kembali bertanya, namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban untuk kesulitannya saat ini. Menggerakan tangannya, Naruto mencoba untuk memegangi kepalanya.

 _Apa ini? perban? Sebenarnya aku dimana?_

 **Tap!**

"Kau sudah sadar, Nak?" Tanya sebuah suara misterius yang mampu mengintrupsikan Naruto dari kebingungannya.

"Ka-kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto cepat. "Dimana ini? Kenapa begitu gelap?"

Dapat Naruto rasa sebuah benda dingin kemudian menyentuh permukaan dadanya. "Salah seorang pasukan Jounin menemukanmu jauh di pedalaman hutan perbatasan Konoha dan Iwa. Saat itu kondisimu benar – benar mustahil untuk tertolong. Luka yang mulai infeksi, kerusakan pembuluh darah dan juga kerusakan pada kornea mata."

"Tidak ada yang menjamin kami dapat menyembuhkanmu saat itu. Tapi suatu keajaiban mulai terjadi. Perlahan tubuhmu mulai merespon segala pengobatan yang diberikan dan mampu pulih secara bertahap."

 _Jadi aku masih hidup? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?_

"Dokter bisa kubilang." Naruto menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Dokter itu mengeryit mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Sasuke? Apa dia temanmu?" Tanya balik dokter tesebut. "Tidak. Kami tidak menuman orang lain selain dirimu."

Entah mengapa Naruto sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban dari dokter tersebut. "Dokter .. berapa lama aku berada disini?"

"3 Tahun tepat hari ini." Jawab dokter itu sambil membenarkan posisi selang infuse di lengan Naruto.

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa selama itu! Bagaimana mungkin." Ujar Naruto histeris. "Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba yang lainnya, bagaimana keadaan mereka. Apa mereka sudah menikah?"

"Sejak tadi a uterus mengucapkan nama asing, Nak. Jika prediksiku tepat, mereka adalah temanamu sebelum kejadian ini." Jawab dokter itu. "Tapi untuk menikah, menurutku belum. Anak seusia kalian lebih cocok untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah ataupun mengasah kemampuan di academy ninja."

Naruto kembali terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari dokter. "Permisi dokter. Sepertinya ada kesalahan disini." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan. "Jika penjelasan dokter tadi yang mengatakan aku telah koma selama 3 tahun tepat, maka saat ini pasti usiaku sudah 20 tahun."

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Hahahaha. Kau bercanda Nak. Dari apa yang saya asumsikan, usiamu saat ini tidaklah lebih dari 15 tahun."

"Baiklah, pemeriksaan hari ini selesai. Untuk saat kedepan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Ujar Dokter sambil menuliskan sesuatu dikertas kerjanya. "Dan untuk besok adalah jadwal untuk membuka perban matamu. Kita berharap hasil maksimal untuk itu."

Dengan itu dokter keluar meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto masih diam mematung di posisinya. Bagaimana mungkin dokter mengatakan dia masih seorang remaja. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Benarkah ini dirinya?

.

.

 _ **( Skip Time : 7 Day Later : Hokage Tower )**_

 **.**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada diruangan menghadap Hokage. Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut, bagimana mungkin orang yang dieketahuinya sudah mati namun sekarang masih hidup. dan dia terlihat sangat berbeda saat ini, bintik – bintik hitam itu, dan juga kerutan di wajah sama sekali tidak terlihat. Hiruzen yang terlihat dihadapannya kini terlihat jauh lebih muda, kuat dan juga ramah.

Setelah sembuh total dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang, Naruto kemudian diharuskan untuk menghadap Hokage. Naruto berpikir, ini merupakan salah satu cara untuk mengungkap seluruh misteri ini.

Selain itu Naruto juga menemukan fakta baru tentang dirinya, yaitu; Dia tidak berada dalam tubuhnya saat ini. Pertama kali dia mengetahui perubahan fisiknya, Naruto tidak bisa untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. Dia tidak lebih hanya seorang bocah berusia 15 tahun dengan ciri fisik; Surai putih keabuan, mata hitam berkabut dan tinggi tidak lebih dari 155 cm. ( Note; Penampilan di ambil dari gabungan fisik Kaguya dan Sasuke)

Dan fakta kedua adalah: Naruto saat ini berada di masa lalu. Entah bagaimana dan apa yang terjadi yang membuat dirinya bisa berakhir di masa lalu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini, Nak?"

Naruto menyamankan duduknya di kursi. "Aku rasa aku sudah pulih sempurna, Hokage-sama." Jawabnya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman kecil."Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih karena sudah menolongku saat itu."

"Kau ditemukan dalam territorial Konoha dan sudah seharusnya kami melakukan itu." Ujar Hiruzen sambil menghisap pipa asapnya. " Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berakhir seperti itu? Dan dari mana kau berasal, Nak?"

"Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan Namaku terlebih dahulu." Ujar Naruto." Namaku Naruto. Hanya Naruto."

"Sebelumnya aku bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku pergi berkelanan. Kami merupakan keluarga pedagang yang menjajakan barangnya dari desa ke desa." Naruto menjeda ucapannya. "Waktu itu, ketika kami berada diperbatasan hendak keluar dari Iwa, kami bertemu dengan beberapa kelompok Ninja penjaga gerbang. Mereka menuduh kami sebagai penyusup Konoha yang ingin melakukan intelegensi di Iwa. Mereka menangkap kami.. dan setelah itu yang kuketahui aku sudah berada di rumah sakit Konoha." Jelas Naruto dengan nada semeyankinkan mungkin. Penipu yang sangat licik.

Hiruzen mengeryit dan meletakan pipa asap ke meja kerjanya."Sampa seperti itu? Iwa memang keterlaluan."

"Sudah sejak lama Konoha bersitegang dengan Iwa. Beragam alasan yang membuat masalah keduanya semakin besar dari: Perbatasan, ekonomi, kejahatan perang hingga rasa iri. Namun belakangan Iwa memang mulai berlaku di luar kendali. Banyak pedagang ataupun pencari suaka yang hilang ataupun terbunuh dengan cara yang sadis."

"Seperti itulah Hokage-sama." Ujar Naruto dengan nada begitu sedih. " Dan sekarang saya bahkan tidak tau dimana dan bagaimana kabar orang tua saya."

Hiruzen terlihat sedikit sedih mendengarnya."Kau tidak perlu sedih seperti itu, Naruto-chan. Kau sekarang berada di Konoha. Disini kau bisa menemukan teman baru ataupun membentuk keluarga baru." Ucap Hiruzen dengan ujung kata yang sedikit melenceng.

Naruto mengeryit bingung. "Maksud Hokage-sama?"

"Aaa. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Jawabnya dengan diiringin tawaan ringan. "Terpenting kau sudah aman di Konoha saat ini, Naruto-chan."

Hiruzen menggeser laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah formulir dan map. "Isi formulir ini dan kemudian berikan ke bagian administrasi desa. Kau akan menjadi bagian dari Konoha setelah di legalisir oleh mereka."

Naruto menerima formulir itu sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hokage-sama." Dan setelahnya Naruto berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

Hiruzen tidak hentinya memperhatikan punggung Naruto hingga hilang dibalik pintu."Konoha akan beruntung memilikinya….

.

.

 _ **( Location : Jalanan Desa Konoha )**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto dengan santai menyusuri jalanan di pusat desa Konoha. Sesakali Naruto berdecak kagum melihat aksitektur bangunan di sisi. Tersusun rapi dengan segala kemodernnya namun sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kesan klasiknya. Jujur ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi di masa depan.

Kembali Naruto mengenang masa lalunya. Begitu banyak orang yang membencinya bahkan tidak menginginkan keberadaannya, namun sekarang keadaan sangatlah jauh berbeda. Sama sekali tidak ada pandangan meremahkan ataupun penuh kebencian yang diarahkan padanya. Semua pandangan biasa dan ramah. Bahkan tidak jarang Naruto mendapatkan sapaan sesekali dari seseorang yang berpas – pasan dengannya.

"Kau melamun, Naruto." Suara itu. Pria yang sebelumnya bertemu saat ia ingin keluar dari gedung administrasi desa. Sakumo Hatake.

Sebuah fakta menarik tentang Sakumo Hatake adalah; bahwa dia merupakan ketua satuan jounin dan juga merupakan calon ayah dari Senseinya di masa depan, Kakashi Hatake. Mereka benar – benar mirip.

"Ahh. Hanya mengenang masa lalu Hatake-san." Jawab Naruto ringan. Saat melihat Naruto yang seperti kebingungan di depan gedung administrasi, membukan hasrat Sakumo untuk bertanya. Dan berakhirlah sekarang Sakumo yang mengantarkan Naruto menuju rumah yang diberikan oleh desa.

"Masa lalu memang terkadang sangat dapat mempengaruhi kehidupan sesudahnya. Namun satu yang pasti; Masa lalu bukanlah masa depan yang bisa kita bentuk dan pikirkan. Masa lalu hanyalah jejak yang kita tinggalkan ketika harus membentuk masa depan."

Naruto sedikit termenung. _'Mengapa begitu berbeda? Benarkah dia ayah Kakashi-Sensei?"_

"Kau melamun lagi, Nak?"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ehh. Tidak. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

Sakumo melihat Naruto dari ekor matanya. "Kau bisa berbagi denganku jika diperlukan."

"Ahh. Sungguh aku tidak apa – apa."

Dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah Naruto.

.

.

 _ **( Location : Perbatasan Konoha dengan Iwa )**_

 _ **.**_

Sekelompok blur melintasi cepat di antara pepohonan. Bergerak acak sebelum melompat turun di semak belukar. Masing – masing dari mereka melakukan teknik kamuflase terbaik yang mereka kuasai.

"Delta, berikan informasinya." Perintah seorang pria dengan surai putih dan juga coretan cat perang di wajahnya.

Seorang ANBU yang diketahui dengan Nick Delta melompat mendekat disamping pria tersebut. "Laporannya, Jiraiya-sama." Ucap ANBU tersebut sambil memberikan sebuah scroll.

Jiraiya membuka scroll tersebut dan menelitinya. "Bagaimana ini terjadi. Jelas informasi sebelumnya tidak menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi saat ini."

"Dari pengamatan sepertinya Iwa kembali menarik pasukannya. Seluruh sector dan perbatasan yang sebelumnya di jaga ketat, kita terlihat kosong. Ini seperti Iwa menyerah sebelum perang."

Jiraiya mengeryit. "Mungkinkah ini merupakan strategi baru mereka. Cih! Ini akan sulit." Ucap Jiraiya sedikit kesal. "Sebagian dari kalian pergi menuju kelompok pimpinan Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Perintahkan untuk kembali segera kedesa. Kita membutuhkan strategi baru untuk menghadapi mereka."

"Siapkan juga drap laporan untuk, Hokage-sama."

"Ha'i."

Iwa

.

.

 _ **( Location : Hokage Tower )**_

 _ **.**_

"Ini laporan misi pengawasan yang kami lakukan, Sensei." Ujar seorang wanita dengan perawakan tinggi, bersurai pirang, mata kecoklatan dan jangan lupakan asetnya yang begitu kelewat besar. Tsunade nama wanita itu memberikan menegluarkan sebuah scroll dari dalam saku dan memberikannya kepada pria yang menggunakan topi di seberang meja tersebut.

Hiruzen menerima scroll tersebut dan sedikit membacanya sebelum menggulunya kembali. "Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya." Ucapnya sambil memasukan scroll ke dalam laci meja kerjanya. "Iwa belum cukup tangguh untuk melawan kita. Meskipun mereka bersekutu dengan Kumo, tidak menjamin akan menciptakan sebuah persekutuan yang kuat. Ditambah ketika masing – masing memiliki tujuan yang berbeda dalam persetujuan itu."

"Meskipun begitu tidak bolehlah lengah. Aku melihat ini seperti sebuah tactic perang kejutan. Sudah seharusnya kita menyiapkan strategi matang untuk menentralisir pergerakan dan serangan mereka." Jiraiya masuk pembicaraan. Dia berjalan mendekati jendela dan memandang desa dengan pandangan serius.

"Iwa memanglah tidak sekuat Konohagakure .. meskipun begitu tidak pantas kita untuk meremehkan mereka. Para pendahulu kita pernah merasakan pahit ketika dalam kondisi ini." Ujar Hiruzen sambil melipat tangannya. "Saat ini kondisi Konoha tidak dalam kadaan sempurna. Kita terlalu banyak kehilangan shinobi berbakat kita. Jika Iwa dan Kumo menyerang Konoha bersamaan, aku takut kita hanya akan bertahan melawan mereka dan kalah kemudian."

 _Apa yang harus kita lakukan?_

"Percepat proyeksi pembelajaran academy ninja." Jawab Orochimaru dengan nada kesukaannya.

Tsunade memandang teman satu timnya dengan tidak suka. "Apa kau gila! Mempercepat proyeksi pembelajaran academy sama dengan memaksa mereka yang belum pantas menjadi shinobi untuk memegang senjata. Apa kau tidak memkirkan bagaimana mental mereka nantinya?"

Hiruzen mengambil pipa asap dan mengisapnya. "Sayang sekali itu yang terbaik Tsunade. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko kalah dalam perang ini. Lebih baik mati ketika menyerang dari pada menerima serangan ketika tidur."

"Tapi sensei!" Kesal Tsunade

"Maaf Tsunade. Keputusan sudah diambli." Jawab Hiruzen dengan suara baku. "Orochimari. Sampaikan ke dewan tentang ini. Dan pastikan mereka untuk menyetujuinya dalam waktu dekat." Perintah Hiruzen sambil memberikan sebuah scroll ke pada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru langsung pergi ketika mendapat perintah. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya hanya memandang Hiruzen tidak percaya.

 **..**

 **,.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **To Be Continued**

Ini merupakan story pertama kali yang ane buat. Semoga semua pembaca menyukai alur dan plot yang ane tawarkan di cerita ini.

Untuk karakter Naruto sendiri, seperti sebelumnya dijelaskan fisiknya akan mirip seperti Kaguya dengan Sasuke. Jadi seperti keduanya digabungi dan hasilnya manusia baru.

Disini juga awalnya Naruto ane buat hanya sebagai warga sipil biaya. Tidak ada kekuatan khusus ataupun kekuatan mata. Hanya kecerdasan alamiah.

Untuk pairing ane belum kepikiran. Mau ane buat takut terlalu mainstream. Jadi ane akan mendengari request dari para reade semua. Harem ataupun single pairing. **Di tulis di review** siapa yang cocok jadi pasangan Naruto.

Ane juga terbuka dengan segala masukan yang mana bersifat membangun story ini. dan mungkin dapat bekerja sama mengembangkan story ini kedepannya..

Ok sekian. Sedikit pendek untuk pembuka. Selanjutnya diharapkan bisa lebih panjang.

 _ **See you next chapt….**_


End file.
